Conventionally, cooperative assistance by many specialists is performed in rehabilitation for the purpose of making a person's life better, the person being with mental and physical disabilities or a congenital disorder due to various causes such as a disease, an injury, or an aging process. For example, in the rehabilitation, cooperative assistance is performed by many specialists including a rehabilitation medical specialist, a rehabilitation nurse, a physical therapist, an occupational therapist, a speech-language-hearing therapist, a clinical psychologist, a prosthetist, and a social worker.
Meanwhile, in recent years, motion capture technologies that digitally record a movement of a person or an object have been developed. As systems of the motion capture technologies, an optical system, a mechanical system, a magnetic system, and a camera system are known. As an example, a camera system is known, which digitally record a movement of a person by causing the person to wear markers, detecting the markers with a tracker such as a camera, and processing the detected markers. Further, as a system without using the markers and the tracker, a system using an infrared light sensor is known, which digitally records a movement of a person by measuring a distance from the sensor to the person, and detecting various movements of the size or a skeleton of the person. As the sensor using such a system, Kinect (registered trademark) is known, for example.